Without Love
by Lifeislikeasong30
Summary: Set After DH. The BoyWhoLived shows up to testify at the trial of Draco Malfoy. A fluffy Musical inspired song fic. DracoHarry be warned.These Characters belong not to me but to the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling. The song is from Hairspray


A vision of green eyes pierced his dreams as he tossed and turned, awaking on the cold stone floor. Ever since the war had ended and Voldemort had been destroyed, Draco had been living in a cell at Azkaban. All known and suspected Death Eaters were being held until they could be given trials. Draco rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. Another day in this terrible place. He supposed- no was certain that he deserved to be here.

He had only really believed in the superiority of purebloods because it put him in a position of power. During his sixth year at Hogwarts (the year his life began a turn for the worse), Draco had realized that he no longer believed in what his father, the death eaters, and the Dark Lord did. He had been afraid, he had followed along, he had witnessed atrocities and had sat by idly doing nothing to stop them. Although he had never killed anyone, he had been a coward, and for that he was just as guilty. His crimes haunted him as he sat in his cell but nothing haunted him more than Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world, and Savior of Draco personally. Harry had risked his life to save everyone including his sworn enemy. He was a true hero and Draco couldn't stop thinking about him. Why would he save me? Draco closed his eyes and once again saw Green.

_**Draco: Once I was a selfish fool who never understood,**_

_**Never looked inside myself though on the outside I looked good,**_

_**Then you saved me and made me the man I am today,**_

_**Harry I'm in Love with you no matter what they say!**_

_**Draco: 'Cause without Love life is like the Seasons with no summer,**_

_**Without love life is like Quiddich without a seeker,**_

_**Harry I'll be yours forever, 'cause I never wanna be...**_

_**without LOOOOVVEEEE!**_

_**Harry never set me free! No I ain't lying, never set me free Harry no, no, no!!!**_

Ever since the war had ended three months earlier Harry, Ron and Hermione had been living at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley family. Their time had been divided between mourning the loss of Fred, Tonks, and Lupin, and helping the slowly rebuilding Ministry catch and convict the remaining death eaters. The grief stricken Mrs. Weasley had taken to cooking even more delicious and bountiful meals in order to smoother love upon the family she had left. Harry appreciated this greatly. It was the first time since he found out that he was a wizard at age 11 that he had been able to truly relax, yet his mind was troubled.

"Hermione, do you think that..."began Harry before he was interrupted by an exasperated Hermoine.

"No Harry, She smiled, "Like I said the last ten times you asked, I do not think that Draco Malfoy Deserves to be in Azkaban".

"Well I think the Stupid git should be locked up for life! The Key Thrown away! The Dementors kiss administered!!" Ron's Cheeks reddened as he spoke.

"Now Ronald, Hermione glared at him, " You know very well that as much of a git that Draco Malfoy is, he was a frightened young man, just trying to save his family."

"Yeah, added Harry. " Last year when he was supposed to kill Dumbledore he was crying in the bathroom, he was scared and didn't want to do it. He refused to identify us at Malfoy Manor, He may be an unpleasant guy but he isn't his father."

A slow smile began to creep across Hermoine's face. "I think that you should testify on his behalf at his meeting with the ministry next Friday." she suggested.

"WHAT?!!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison.

"Well," began Hermione. " Who better to speak for him than the Boy-who-lived twice, the boy who has seen and fought many truly evil death eaters, and the boy who went to school with Draco and saw him at his most weak and scared? besides..."

"Besides what?" asked Harry a little nervously, knowing that he probably wouldn't like what she was about to say.

"Besides, it wouldn't be very practical to let the love of your life to be incarcerated in such a terrible place now would it Harry?" she stated matter-of-factly.

Ron Looked confused. Harry looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh Harry, Don't deny it", she continued. " You two have been utterly obsessed with each other since first year. All that tension, constant insults, preoccupation with the other's actions, I mean originally I thought it was just true hate but as time wore on I realized it was suppressed passion!!!"

"Hermione, I think that you have completely lost your mind!" said Harry weakly.

"Harry please true love doesn't come around all that often" she glanced at Ron lovingly and smiled, "You saved him for a reason I know it! You deserve some happiness too!"

"Geez good luck mate" muttered Ron rolling his eyes.

"Oh Shit" Harry mumbled placing his head in his hands.

_**Draco: Livin' in the Dungeons, Death Eaters everywhere you go,**_

_**Who'd of thought I'd love the boy whose heart is pure as winter's snow!?**_

"Bloody Hermione! why do you have to be right all the time?" Harry thought on his way to the Ministry Friday Morning.

_**Harry: In Hogwarts Castle there were Gryffindors in packs, But now I've tasted Slytherin and I'm never going back!!**_

_**Draco: Without Love life is like a Bertie Botts been that you can't swallow**_

_**Harry: Without love life is only two of the Deathly Hallows **_

_**Both: Darling I'll be yours forever 'cause I never wanna be**_

_**without loooovvvveee darling never set me free!**_

_**I'm yours forever never set me free no no no!**_

Harry shivered a bit as he took the stand at Draco's meeting with the Ministry. Draco was standing in a large cage-like cell in the middle of the courtroom. Harry took his seat and faced the witches and wizards of the court. He was sworn in and a tall Witch with a pointy nose and a large feathered hat asked him to state his name for the court.

"I Harry James Potter, am here to Testify on behalf of Draco Lucious Malfoy."

A collective gasp and some small mutterings could be heard for the people of the court.

Inside his cage-cell Draco reeled. Harry Potter was testifying on HIS behalf?? His heart jumped immediately into his throat. He was confused but hopeful.

The Witch with the feathered hat looked intently at Harry and asked "Is it not true that you and the defendant were enemies during your Hogwarts days?"

"Childish things really" Explained Harry, "Silly House rivalries, and conflicting personalities."

"And his father Lucious Malfoy," continued the witch, "tried to kill you on numerous occasions did he not?"

"Lucious is an unpleasant fellow" Harry looked up at Draco who seemed to be hanging on his every word.

"And Draco Malfoy, tried to kill you to, did he not? during the Battle of Hogwarts? At which point his plan backfired and you ended up saving him?"

" Vincent Crabbe cast the spell, and unfortunately paid a terrible price for doing so". Harry stated solemnly.

The Questioning continued with Harry Explaining about his encounter with Draco in moaning myrtle's bathroom, and his refusal to identify them at Malfoy Manor, and his belief that Draco had not participated in any killings.

"What we are trying to ask," the witch looked at Harry sympathetically, "Is why you are here, in attempts to help exonerate a man who in the past has been your enemy, the son of a man who desires your death, and the follower of the most evil wizard in history?"

"I don't believe that he is truly evil, nor does he deserve to be locked away. He did not participate in murderous or torturous acts. He is guilty of merely being too afraid to defy those who he was supposed to trust most. It is difficult for anyone, especially someone so young to find enough inner strength to defy everything that they have ever known, especially in the face of death at the hands of an evil maniac. Not only did I Save Draco because it would have been wrong to let him die, I saved him because I saw, as I always have, something redeemable in him. It may be hidden deep down but Draco is going to find his inner strength and do great good for the Wizarding world. The Dark Lord has caused enough pain, now that he is gone do not let his pain linger by convicting someone who truly deserves to be free".

Harry stepped down and took his place in the court room.

_**Harry: If I'm left without my baby doll I don't know what I'll do!**_

_**Draco: Harry I've got to break out so that I can get my hands on you!**_

_**Harry: Boy if I can't touch you I'm gonna lose control**_

_**Draco: Harry Your my Brave Gryffindor knight, I've found my silver eyed soul!!!**_

_**Both: sweet freedom is our goal!**_

"Before the witches and Wizards of the jury make their final decision we have decided to allow Draco Malfoy to take the stand." said the witch with the large hat (who Harry now knew was named Emmeline Sourise).

Draco was led to the stand in handcuffs and a full body straight jacket. Harry thought this was a bit excessive.

Emmeline Sourise looked at Draco intently, "Mr. Malfoy, I will ask one question and only one question of you. Why after all that you have done and whom you have been associated with, should we allow you to be set free?"

Draco, who had been staring at the ground shook visibly as he raised his head to face the courtroom.

" I have witnessed many horrific things. These things were wrong, the beliefs behind these acts were wrong, and most of all I was wrong for allowing them to happen. The Dark Lord was powerful, however this was no excuse for me to stand by and do nothing. Many brave witches and wizards with much less power than the Dark Lord stood up to him and succeeded. I have spent most of my life living in luxury and ignorance. You all have every reason to put me in Azkaban and throw away the key forever."

Ron could be heard snorting somewhere in the back.

"But, I think that you should let me go. Not because I am innocent but because I now have a reason to be free. My soul has been given a second chance at life, I have been shown what true selflessness is, and I am completely and entirely in love. I have never felt this much emotion. I understand the power of what saved Harry Potter as a baby, what saved us all from Volemort, Love! I have it now and well if I didn't I probably wouldn't even be asking for mercy but, the truth is I am desperate for Love".

As Draco finished he looked directly into Harry's eyes. Harry's stomach began to swirl and he felt a bit dizzy.

Emmeline Sourise wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye.

_**Harry :Drac I wanna kiss you**_

_**Draco: Let me out -I'll lose control**_

Draco and Harry's speeches had aroused such emotions that it took merely 10 minutes for a verdict of NOT GUILTY to be declared. Emmeline Sourise declared that Draco could go free but she had better see him spreading "LOVE" around the wizarding world or the ministry would not be as lenient again.

Everyone rose to leave and Harry walked down the hall of the ministry feeling relieved and confused.

Draco ran to catch up with Harry tapping him on the shoulder. "Harry I ... I... Thank you."

Harry smiled " It was the right thing to do, you aren't an evil guy".

"Why did you testify on my behalf after everything that has happened?"

"Well", smirked Harry, " A very smart witch informed me that letting the Love of my life go to Azkaban wouldn't really be the most romantic of gestures."

"The..Love..of ..your..life?" Draco stared blankly at Harry eventually his vacant look turning into a warm smile, "remind me to thank her sometime" he said as he leaned for the first kiss of his love filled future.

_**Draco: Without love life is like a yule ball that won't invite us**_

_**Harry: A Hogesmeade break with laryngitis**_

_**Draco: without love life's a Nimbus two thousand when you can't buy it**_

_**Harry: Without love life is like Hagrid on a diet**_

_**Both: like a week that's only Mondays**_

_**Draco: only ice cream never sundaes**_

_**Harry: like Hermoine without a book**_

_**Draco:like a Gringotts vault marked do not enter!**_

_**Both:darling I'll be yours forever because I never wanna without loooovee**_

_**yes now you'vew captured me**_

_**I surrender happily**_

_**Harry: no Draco never set me free no I ain't lying never set me free no, no, no!**_

_**Darling you had best believe me never leave me without love!**_


End file.
